the last
by uchihazoy
Summary: adaptacion de la pelicula "the last" al narusasu.


**Adaptación** **narusasu a la película "the las"Los personajes no son míos, sino de Masashi Kishimoto, y la historia también es de él, yo solo la adapte al narusasu, ojala les guste.**

 **Capitulo 1:**

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando no existía el concepto shinobi, cierta persona mordió el fruto prohibido y obtuvo el poder del chacra e intento ponerle fin a la era de violencia. Sin embargo con el tiempo, solo se convirtió en obsesión de poder. Para mantener el orden en este mundo, es necesario ¿poder o amor? Este conflicto desencadeno una larga guerra que continuara por generaciones.

…..

-Sasuke, es mejor que vayas yendo a casa, se hace tarde- dijo a su pequeño hermano el joven prodigio de los Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi.

-Pero aniki, yo quiero ir contigo- bufo el joven niño frente suyo. Habían ido a visitar a la compañera de equipo de Itachi y ya se hacía tarde.

-espera Itachi-kun- dijo la joven compañera de prodigio-afuera está nevando mucho y Sasuke-chan está muy desabrigado, desgraciadamente yo solo tengo hermanas, pero te puedo prestar algo-ofreció sonriente. El pelinegro pareció considerarlo.

-tienes razón, por favor préstanos algo para Sasuke- Itachi era una persona a la que le incomodaba tener que pedir prestadas cosas ajenas, pero era por su hermanito, no había nada que repensar. La chica sonrió en comprensión y fue a por el abrigo, unos minutos después apareció con un saco rosa opaco.

-lo siento Sasuke-chan, pero esto es lo único que conseguí- exclamo ofreciéndole el abrigo.

-pero ese es de niña-bufo más fuerte el pequeño Uchiha-

-Sasuke, no seas grosero, es solo por ahora, afuera esta helado-le reprendió su hermano. El jovencito bufo por última vez y agradeciendo se coloco el abrigo y se dispuso a ir a la puerta cuando noto que su hermano no lo seguía.

-¿ Aniki? -

-vuelve tú Sasuke, yo tengo que pasar por un lugar primero-

-pero yo quiero volver contigo- el Uchiha mayor se acerco a su hermanito y golpeo ligeramente su frente con sus dedos.

-lo siento, Sasuke, ve tu- el blondo se encogió de hombros y se despidió yendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola, efectivamente hacia frio y el niño suspiro agradecido con la compañera de su hermano. Inmediatamente se dispuso a correr hasta su casa en la nieve, si llegaba pronto tendría tiempo de hacer un muñeco de nieve antes de que oscurezca. Recordó el camino hacia su casa por la academia y giro en la esquina, a Sasuke le gustaba pasar por ahí, era un poco más largo, pero no importaba. Al llegar a la academia se detuvo a observarla, algún día el iría allí y se convertiría en un ninja fuerte como su hermano. En eso estaba cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo, Sasuke los reconoció como ex compañeros de su hermano, ya que este se graduó al año de entrar. Los chicos eran tres y al verlo susurraron algo y se acercaron a él, Sasuke se quedo inmóvil viéndolos acercarse.

-miren esto chicos, el hermanito pequeño de Itachi- dijo uno.

-estás seguro, parece una chica-rio otro.

-se ve asustado seguro le teme a tu cara-rió el otro.

-cállate –gritó el primero acercándose más al pequeño.

-¿eres uno de los Uchiha que posee el poder del sharingan como Itachi?-

-tus ojos son escalofriantes, todos negros que horribles-se burlo el segundo.

-seguro que eres un mounstro-aseguro el tercero. Estos niños eran crueles pensó Sasuke, inmediatamente sintió como las lagrimas le pinchaban lo ojos.

-sí, el mounstro del sharingan ¿verdad?- termino el segundo y los tres se rieron con ganas. Sasuke ya no aguanto y se tapo los ojos con las manos en un vano intento de que no le vean llorar y se coloco de cuclillas ante sus agresores quienes seguían riendo.

-oigan, ¡deténganse!- se oyó la voz de un chico rubio que venía corriendo hacia la escena desde la hamaca en la que estaba. Los agresores se dieron vuelta para ver quien los había interrumpido, el pequeño pelinegro alzo la mirada para ver a su salvador.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaron los chicos burlones. El rubio freno ya cerca de ellos y con ojos retadores respondió.

-soy Uzumaki Naruto, el próximo hokage- los tres agresores rieron burlones.

 _-"¿Uzumaki Naruto?"-_ pensó Sasuke.

-¿el próximo hokage? eres un idiota- aseguro burlón el segundo.

-¡les mostrare!-amenazo el chico haciendo posando un sello de manos-kage bunshin no jutsu- dos bolas de humo aparecieron, a lo que los agresores callaron, pero al disiparse el humo solo habían dos replicas en miniatura del blondo.

-voy a golpearlos!-también yo!- gritaron con vos chillona los clones, a lo que el trió rió con más ganas. Naruto quedo desconcertado.

-¡bastardo!-exclamo el primero e inmediatamente lo golpeo, a lo que el chico respondió cayendo inconsciente al piso, mientras Sasuke se levantaba mirando apenado la escena-¡ahora, vamos a divertirnos!-tomaron la bufanda del rubio y lo rodearon estirándola con fuerza-¡nada de hokage!-luego se colgaron de un árbol con ella,-¡deshagámonos de su bufanda! ¡Arruinémosla!-gritaron pisando y pateando la ya deshecha bufanda roja. Después de un tiempo Naruto reacciono.

-¡aun no he terminado! ¡Esta vez hare un impresionante jutsu!-pero ya era tarde los chicos se habían ido y solo encontró a la "niña "pelinegra que había defendido de cuclillas a su lado abrazando un bulto deshilado que antes habías sido una bufanda roja y larga.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto con timidez Sasuke.

-esto no es nada- murmuro Naruto sobándose la mejilla golpeada.

-ellos te rompieron… - empezó el ojinegro ofreciéndole los restos de la bufanda recogidos, a lo que el otro chico solo meneo su mano haciendo dar cuenta que no importaba –lo siento-susurro apenado Sasuke.

-descuida- aseguro el ojiazul mientras se levantaba y empezaba a correr alejándose de "la chica".

-esto...- exclamo el Uchiha ya de pie, a lo que Naruto se detuvo- muchas gracias- concluyo el niño inclinándose levemente. El Uzumaki sonrió y se despidió corriendo. Sasuke solo se quedo mirando su partida con una sonrisa mientras apretaba más fuerte contra su pecho los restos de la bufanda. Luego recordó ir a casa y se reprendió por olvidarse, ya no podría hacer su muñeco.

….

-es tarde ototo ¿Dónde estabas?-le reprendió su hermano al llegar, a lo que el pequeño se disculpo y le contó lo sucedido.

-eso es muy decepcionante de ti- le reprendió su padre desde el sillón mientras leía- si un niño tan inferior como ese te salva de algo tan simple, no honraras el apellido que llevas- termino alejándose, a lo que Sasuke bajo la cabeza en comprensión.

-no te preocupes ototo, vamos a comer alentó Itachi

…

\- si el mundo acabara mañana ¿con cuál persona les gustaría estar?- resonó la vos de Iruka-sensei en el salón.

-una cosa como esa nunca va a pasar-aseguro el Uzumaki con los brazos tras su cabeza.

-por ejemplo…-continuó Iruka-sensei – que la luna empezó a caer.

-si fuera el fin del mundo desearía que caigan filetes de carne en vez de la luna- exclamo el único akimichi de la clase, a lo que todos rieron menos Sasuke, el chiste le parecía tonto, igualmente el nunca reiría en público si no fuera delante de su familia, por lo que había optado por apoyar desinteresadamente los codos en la mesa y desentenderse del tema.

-si el mundo llega a terminar estaré a tu lado-aseguro el rubio dirigiéndose a la peli rosada que estaba entre ellos, a lo que ella respondió desinteresada.

-no te preocupes pasare mi último día con alguien que amo- y de dedico a mirar al pelinegro a su lado. Naruto también lo miró, le recordaba a alguien, no importa, el Uchiha que veía ahora era un engreído en su opinión.

-escriban con quien quisieran pasar su último día en la tierra- se volvió a escuchar la vos de su sensei.

-ah, no puede ser- murmuro Naruto apenado mirando su hoja en blanco-no sé el nombre de mi papa, el de mi madre tampoco… y tampoco amigos-concluyo. Sasuke se dispuso a ver el papel delante suyo con neutralidad, debería poner el nombre de su familia y ya, que fácil. De repente noto un avioncito de papel volando delante de él y saliendo por la ventana.

-oye Naruto…- dijo disgustado el sensei –no lances tu papel-. El Uchiha se volteó a un lado y su compañera de banco, esa tal Sakura escondió su hoja sonrojada y dedicándole una sonrisa, la cual el ignoro.

-es que no hay forma de que el mundo se acabe- exclamo el Uzumaki.

-solo dije "si se fuera a acabar"-concluyo Iruka-sensei.

-pero no sucederá-El pelinegro sonrió casi invisiblemente y escribió en su hoja "Uzumaki Naruto" con caligrafía perfecta. Observo su trabajo y sonrió un poco más, eso sería todo, después se olvidaría del hecho de ayer y de Naruto Uzumaki para siempre, si quería enorgullecer a su clan haría caso de su padre y se olvidaría de ese crio, se haría más fuerte y no lo volvería a necesitar a él ni a nadie para salvarlo, se haría todo un Uchiha.

Lejos de allí el avión de papel aun volaba por Konoha.

Los años pasaron: la formación del equipo siete, la misión al país de las olas, los exámenes chunin, Orochimaru, la partida de Sasuke, la misión de rescate y años de entrenamiento con los sanin. Akatsuki, el reencuentro, el ataque a Konoha, La venganza de Sasuke, la muerte de Danzo, el reencuentro en el puente, la tercera guerra shinobi…el regreso de Sasuke. Y también su nueva partida, hasta que aquel recuerdo en la nieve fue olvidado, guardado muy en el fondo del corazón de ambos. Pasaron los años y Naruto se había convertido en un héroe y gran ninja.

…

-este es un decreto divino- se oyó una vos desde una meseta con vista plena a la luna- un decreto divino sobre el clan Uchiha, te lo preguntare una vez más-continuo la voz- Respóndeme, Uchiha Óbito, la respuesta decidirá tu futuro.

-los Uchiha…-dijo óbito, y salto para dar su ataque- responderíamos así!- el extraño peliblanco no se inmuto.

-estúpido- fue lo único murmuro antes de desaparecer del alcance de uno de los últimos Uchiha. Óbito se detuvo y miro buscándolo con su sharingan. Un montón de ninjas saltaron de la nada y atacaron al Uchiha y a sus dos acompañantes Hyuga, por desgracia estos eran marionetas, por lo que sus ojos no serian de utilidad igual que algunos de sus ataques, nadie escucho las explosiones que enterraron la escena en la montaña aquella silenciosa noche.

…..

En la academia algunos niños se habían reunido en el patio y miraban con admiración al ídolo de la aldea y más allá frente suyo.

-bueno presten atención-dijo Uzumaki Naruto –voy amostrarles algunos movimientos-inmediatamente el rubio de ya diez y ocho años comenzó a lanzar puños y patadas al aire con una maestría sorprendente, resultado de años de dedicación.

-naruto-sempai!- se escucharon los grito de colegialas de muchas niñas del instituto que miraban desde la academia-esto provoco que el rubio se volteara a mirarlas a lo que ellas gritaban mas escandalosamente ganándose la mirada de confusión del adolecente.

-nunca me imagine que se volvería tan popular- comento mirando la escena Shikamaru Nara a sus dos compañeros de Equipo, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chouji.

-¿filete?-pregunto el pelirrojo a su lado.

-popular, o sea con las chicas- continua la rubia cruzada de brazos a su compañero.

-es el resultado de su esfuerzo durante la guerra de hace dos años…- concluyo el ninja genio-se convirtió en el héroe de la aldea- y los tres se retiraron de la escena con los gritos de las jovencitas de fondo.

…

Uchiha Sasuke había vuelto hace tres días de su viaje, después de sobrevivir al ataque ninja de sus compañeros (llamado bienvenida), en especial de su antiguo equipo con Naruto, y Taka, finalmente estaba poniendo su casa un orden, ese lugar era inhabitable pensó Sasuke dejando fluir su aura de pulcredad en el lugar, se coloco una yukata celeste claro que tenia manga corta y era hasta la rodilla, y una camiseta y pantalones negros ajustados debajo, sonrió al meter su nuevo brazo hecho con células de Hashirama que la ex-hokage le había colocado al volver, aun tenía que entrenar y acostumbrarse a él. Cuatro horas después el lugar estaba más limpio que su cara del libro Bingo. Sin nada que hacer se dirigió a su antigua habitación y se puso a revisar sus ropas, tenía mucha que tirar y mucha que comprar ahora que el frio se adueñaba del lugar, por alguna razón que no recordaba los días nevados le agradaban, le daban una sensación de confort y seguridad complacientes, el lo asociaba a la tranquilidad pero muy en su mente estaba la razón que ignoraba. El Uchiha se maldecía internamente, había ropa más antigua de lo que recordaba, estaba seguro de que si se acercaba mas al fondo rodaría a Narnia o a una dimensión desconocida. De pronto un trapo viejo y jodidamente lleno de polvo le cayó en la cara provocándole un ataque de tos y el pensamiento de asma futuro. " _¿Cómo mierda llego este trapo aquí?_ " se pregunto analizando la lana deshilachada después de recuperarse.

Escena retrospectiva

 _-ellos te rompieron… - empezó el ojinegro ofreciéndole los restos de la bufanda recogidos, a lo que el otro chico solo meneo su mano haciendo dar cuenta que no importaba –lo siento-susurro apenado Sasuke._

 _-descuida- aseguro el ojiazul mientras se levantaba y empezaba a correr alejándose de él._

Fin del flashback

" _¿Cómo lo había olvidado"_ pensó el pelinegro. La respuesta era clara, el se lo había propuesto, y cuando un Uchiha se propone algo, ni el mundo lo para; excepto tal vez…Naruto. Un remolino de calor se inicio en su estomago y sus mejillas se tiñeron con ganas, Sasuke pensó que se había enfermado pero se recupero rápido. Asocio el suceso a una fiebre temporal e hizo una nota mental de prender las estufas de la casa. Ahora sacudió el trapo hasta volver el rojo a su antiguo esplendor y lo miro con detenimiento" _¿Qué hago con esto?"_

 _-..._ supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es devolvérsela en condiciones -bufo el pelinegro. Salió silenciosamente de la habitación para no despertar a su hermano.

Desde la guerra hace dos años Óbito había sobrevivido y Sasuke había pedido a Orochimaru que reviviera su hermano, lo cual este cumplió y trajo a Itachi de vuelta. Naruto persuadió a la hokage con la verdad para recibirlos a los tres lo cual logro, desde entonces fueron redimidos y vivieron pacíficamente en el barrio Uchiha, por supuesto dejando sus condiciones de ninja y de libertad para salir de la aldea. Itachi y el vivirían juntos ahora, su hermano era bastante ordenado, pero anoche Óbito se aprovecho del regreso de Sasuke y con sus compañeros bebieron toda la noche. Sasuke sonrió levemente al recordar el quilombo que armo Naruto para que se quedaran, a veces le sorprendía el hecho de que algunas neuronas le funcionaran de vez en cuando después de la paliza de la hokage al perder la paciencia, así lo planteaba el.

Hizo una nota mental para comprar la cena y salió sigiloso sabiendo que su hermano descansaba, honestamente él no sabía si el que descansaba era su hermano o el jutsu pero le gustaba creer que Itachi dormía.

…

Al salir de la tienda donde vendían lana y abrigos de ese material saludo y se acomodo los paquetes para volver a casa, las decoraciones para el festival de Rinne estaban comenzando, igual el frio, apretó inconscientemente la bolsita con lana roja y brillante recién comprada contra su pecho con un brazo; de alguna manera se sentía feliz, sabía que era tonto pero la idea de la bufanda le comenzaba a emocionar y pensaba en si Naruto recordaría, seguramente no,…a veces Naruto era un inepto, pero a veces Naruto era…Naruto. Aquel calor volvió a revolver su estomago.

Sasuke se freno de repente, la sonrisa ya no adornaba su rostro _"no… esos sentimientos no pueden estar volviendo"_

…

-Vamos a comer- dijo el jinchuriki a unos niños ya sentados en Ichiraku.

-gracias por la comida-exclamaron alegremente los niños. Naruto estaba por comer cuando escucho la vos de Konohamaru llamándole, por lo que se volteo.

-tengo que mostrarte algo-

Ya en la residencia Sarutobi Konohamaru le llevo a una pequeña habitación llena de chucherías, a su parecer.

-son cosas del abuelo Hiruzen-explico el muchachito-no te atrevas a decirles basura -recalco-son realmente valiosas.

….

Ya de noche Sasuke vestido como antes, se había agregado un saco holgado y oscuro y siguió con su trabajo, había hecho buen avance en la bufanda, se detuvo momentáneamente para descansar brevemente los dedos y posar la vista sobre el trozo original sobre la mesa, suspiro e hizo una pausa mirando su progreso y se acodo de las palabras de Naruto aquel día; sonrió tristemente, recordaba bien ese sentimiento, el se había enamorado de Naruto, nunca supo cuando pero cuando pelearon en el puente lo supo, de alguna egoísta manera, quería Naruto para él, había sentido la calidez de sus palabras y se sintió frio, su corazón añoraba calor, quería que Naruto le llevara a casa y le diera ese calor, pero su alma quería venganza e iba a luchar con garras y diente por ella. Después de la guerra lo hablo con Sakura, lo cual solo sirvió para confirmarle lo sabido.

-no te preocupes –le había dicho ella al verlo apesumbrado- Naruto es un poco torpe en cuanto a sentimientos, no define entre gustar, amar o querer, pero estoy segura de que a ti te quiere de manera especial, ya algún día se dará cuenta.-

-¿no te molesta?-

-quiero que sean felices, es importante para mí, son mis amigos-le aseguro con una sonrisa. El Uchiha nunca había pensado que llegaría a respetar a alguien como Sakura.

El se había ido, se había deshecho de esos sentimientos, había vuelto y se había dado cuenta que tal vez nunca los olvidaría, pero Naruto jamás le amaría de esa forma, solo podría acostumbrarse a caminar a su lado pero a distancia, tratando de no sufrir, Sasuke sonrió amargamente y se dijo que su hermano terminaría pronto la cena y lo obligaría a alimentarse, hora de dejar de lado el tema.

…..

Ya al día siguiente Konohamaru y Naruto caminaban por las calles de Konoha, esa fue una mañana llena de regalos de admiradoras hacia Naruto que habían aprovechado el festival para insinuarse con obsequios que él y Konohamaru se vieron debiendo cargar todo el camino.

En otro lugar Sasuke salía de comprar más lana después de haber agotado la anterior.

–Sasuke-kun- escucho la vos de Sakura acercándose, efectivamente Sakura y Hinata venían a su encuentro.

-Sakura, Hyuga-san- saludo el pelinegro sin emociones en concreto.

-por favor solo dime Hinata- contesto la joven dulcemente. A lo que el pelinegro asintió.

-¿estás tejiendo algo?-dijo Sakura inclinándose levemente hacia su paquete.

-es una bufada- murmuro Sasuke manteniendo su mirada, sabiendo que su dignidad dependía e ello.

-ehhh- soltó Sakura Traviesamente, si, ya se había dado cuenta, el ojinegro sintió un chidori a su orgullo, hasta que sintió las manos de la peli rosa caer pesadamente en sus hombros.

-esfuérzate-exclamo alegre.

-lo mismo digo-murmuro suave la Hyuga apoyando suave y brevemente su mano en el hombro del chico.

-es un regalo para él ¿verdad?- asumió su antigua compañera- me alegra que decidieras hacer el primer movimiento.

-Sakura…no es lo que crees-

-eso no te lo crees ni tú-

….

Ya a la noche la bufanda había progresado a la perfección, y el estaba secretamente orgulloso, a pesar de fingir lo contrario frente a los comentarios de su hermano. Ese perro ya lo sabía y a pesar de que se contuvo, fue otro chidori en el orgullo de Sasuke.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _Después de encontrarse en la tiendo Sasuke fue víctima de de un secuestra fríamente calculado por las dos kunoichis hacia cafetería, donde se estaban dando el gusto con dulces calientes, excepto Sasuke, solo tomaba te verde sin azúcar y galletas._

 _-se ha vuelto muy popular últimamente, incluso vienen de otras villas para tomarse fotos con el- comento la joven ojiplata-_

 _-tsk-chisto el pelinegro con molestia._

 _-no digas solo "tsk", apresúrate y termina es bufanda-le reprendió Sakura._

 _-mh-_

 _\- cambia esa actitud, debes dejar de fingir que no te importa Sasuke-kun-_

 _Fin del flasback_

….

A la noche nevada el Uzumaki estaba parado frente a la ventana de su cuarto observando fijamente una bufanda de color verde marino con algunas rallas verde más claro y al otro lado de la aldea Sasuke aun tejía y la nieve caía.

-¡termine!- exclamo Sasuke con una sonrisa, lo envolvió y bajo las escaleras casi corriendo. Cruzo la puerta y paso por el pasillo que daba al jardín.

-tal vez mis sentimientos lleguen a él-murmuro; de pronto se detuvo-por supuesto que no lo harán, además ya es tarde- se dijo recuperando la postura y volviendo sobre sus pasos- quizá mañana sea mejor…no, ni que fuera tan cobarde- se dijo dando vuelta y caminando a paso firme-…mejor mañana- murmuro volviendo-…no, debe ser esta noche -volvió a caminar hacia la entrada- si lo molesto a esta hora por una bufanda, perderé el poco orgullo que me queda- bufo rehaciendo sus pasos pero se detuvo a mitad de camino meditando el asunto.

-apresúrate y dile lo que sientes- se escucho la vos de Itachi en el pedestal del jardín, a lo que Sasuke se volteo mirándole con molestia.

-¿Por qué no te anuncias?-

-ver a mi pequeño hermano sufriendo por amor es interesante- respondió con picardía el mayor, mientras se bajaba con elegancia y caminaba hasta Sasuke.-¿no estás muy desabrigado?- pregunto el mayor acomodándose el cuello dejando ver su collar.

-¿hace cuanto traes el mismo collar?-solto Sasuke para cambiar de tema, de pronto su estomago sonó, es cierto, no había comido nada por hacer esa bufanda.

-El se echara a reír si tu estomago suena mientras te estás confesando-comento Itachi burlón para luego golpear suavemente la frente de su hermano con sus dedos.

-no le confesare nada a nadie- contesto el pelinegro cortante mientras se alejaba hacia la entrada.

-podrías tratar de lucir tus atributos para ganar puntos- grito su aniki desde el pasillo, pero el adolecente prefirió ignorarlo.

…..

-¿la luna se está cayendo?-pregunto una vos en la reunión de los 5 kages.

-al parecer la luna está más cerca de la tierra-aclaro el séptimo hokage de Konoha Hatake Kakashi.

-¿por eso hay mas meteoritos?-pregunto el Kasekage de Suna, una joven asistente procedió a explicar la situación, la luna estaba desarmándose y cayendo sobre la tierra, si no se hacía nada, sería el fin del mundo. Los Kages discutían la razón, pero ninguno sabia el origen aunque si el final.


End file.
